Tell Me
by Mulli21
Summary: short story song fic. DMHG.


**Tell Me**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song only the plot. Enjoy.

Song is of course "Tell Me" by Diddy ft Christina Aguliera.

_Hey yo just turn me up_

_Yo yo it's been a long time_

_(Ya turn me up just a lil bit more)_

_I wanna make sure they can feel me_

_Turn me up just a lil bit more_

_Ya, like that_

The best to the music washed over Draco as he walked into the club Wicked. It was a muggle club, but he didn't care, he like it there. There was no one who knew him, or who he really was. They only knew him by Dray, and thought that he was like them. For once in his life he could just be him self and not have to live up to the muggle hating death eater like he had to in the wizarding world.

For the last 5 years since he left Hogwarts he had been coming to this very club every night, picking up different girls dating some of them and others he would just fuck. He changed his hair so that it wasn't so white looking. It was now a sandy blonde, and he liked it better, he found that he didn't look so pale.

_Can you feel me_

_Do that - do that - do it_

_Do that - do that - do it_

_Do that- do that- do it_

_Do that- do that- do it_

_Get on the dance floor_

_Can you feel me_

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly made their weekly ritual of going to clubs. They walked into Wicked which they had heard a lot about. They music was good, so were the drinks the guys were always hot, and basically the dancer on the dance floor would have a huge orgy the whole night.

They had been dancing on the floor for an hour already and had many guys come up and dance with them hoping that one of the sexy girls would be willing to fuck him, but unfortunately the girls didn't want that, at least not from the guys that had asked them.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Let's play a game_

_Let's pretend for a second_

_You don't know who I am _

_And what I do, lets just put it do the side_

Draco made his way to the dance floor and scanned the crowed for some girl to dance with. Immediately his eyes found her, her long brown curly hair tied up in a pony tail but was still falling own her back. She had on a half corset (one that only covers your boobs), and a black mini skirt that was so short you could see her thong.

Draco could already feel himself getting aroused by just looking at her. He made his way through the crowd and finally reached her. Pulling her to him, her back to his chest, he stared to grind his crotch into her ass.

_I can feel your heart beating_

_I can hear you breathing_

_Look into your eyes, try to see into your mind_

_See into your soul_

_See no limits, to the levels me and you can go_

_When it's me that is in control_

Hermione stiffened for a minute and looked and Ginny, but all she did was smile. Knowing that this was a good sign Hermione stared to dance with the stranger, grinding her ass with his crotch and feeling his hardened member. He stared to kiss her neck and she put her head to the side, exposing more of her neck for him to suck on. His kisses were driving her crazy and he hadn't even reached her mouth yet. Hermione felt herself getting wet and knew that she needed him inside of her soon.

_But it's something 'bout you that make me wanna change_

_I like the way you dance and the way you play the game_

_I like the way you take away the pain_

_The way you tell me that you want it, not saying a thing_

_The way you got me going got me goin, out of my brain_

Something was different about this girl. Draco felt like she belonged there with him in his arms forever. He stared picturing them in bed together which turned him on more. He need this girl, needed to bury himself in her, release all of his tension from the day, and maybe get to know her.

The girl turned around and pulled his head up away from her neck and kissed him hard but passionately. He could tell she need him as much as he need her.

_See us going at it, goin in and out of them lanes_

_I don't want your innocence_

_I don't want you to stutter_

_I don't want a committment_

_And I don't want you to suffer_

_I don't want your number_

_Baby I want you to wonder_

_Want you to come up lookin like it's somethin you wanna_

Draco slowly lead her of the dance floor and into one of the dark corners of the club. Once there he started to attack her neck again, while she undid his pants and softly stroke his throbbing member, slowly getting faster with each stroke. She was driving him crazy with what she was doing. He could hear her panting and knew that she was thinking the same thing he was.

_Tell me_

_What you thinkin about when got me waiting patiently_

_Usually I don't have to wait for nobody_

_But there's somethin bout you that really got me feelin weak_

_And I'm tryin to find the words to speak_

_Boy I got my eyes on you_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_I can picture you in my room_

_Until the mornin_

_I don't even know your name_

_Boy I need to know your name_

_I'm hopin that you feel the same_

_Tell me if you want it_

Pictures were flying through Hermione's mind. She was underneath this man squirming from the passion that driving through her body. It was all so strange to her though. She was never one to sleep with some guy that she had just met, she didn't even know his name for crying out loud. The things she was doing right now were more something that Pansy or some other Slytherin slut would be doing, but she didn't care anymore it felt so good.

"What's your name?" Hermione panted in his ear.

The man slowly lifted his head from her neck and lead it against her forehead, "Does it really matter?"

"Well I usually like to know the name of the guy before I sleep with him, so I know what name to call out." She explained

He chuckled then told her, "Names Dray…. So do I get to know yours, you know for the same reason you gave?"

"My friends call me Harmony." Then she pulled him in for another fiery kiss.

_I know you gonna like it (I know)_

_So tell me how you want it (tell me)_

_And you don't have to fight (you know)_

_Cuz baby you're invited (baby)_

_ These lyrics found on _

_I know you gonna like it (I know) _

_So tell me how you want it (tell me)_

_But you don't have to FIGHT it...you know_

_Baby you're INVITED... babe_

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her arm then forgetting he was in a muggle club, with a muggle right in front of him, he apperated to his falt.

"So if you're a wizard what were you doing in a muggle club?" Hermione asked him.

"I love the music." And that's all that needed to be said. bringing her to his room he stared to remove her clothes, and she his.

Once completely naked he brought her to the bed lying her down and climbing on top of her. He massaged her breasts with one hand and with his mouth played with one of her nipples. His other hand was far more south of there. Surprising her he plunged a finger into her hot core, pumping it in and out like he would be doing with something much bigger later.

_Tell me..._

_Ya dreams fulfilled, you rockin wit the best_

_Unforgivable, I'm a put ya limits to the test_

_You're pulsating, ya heart is beating out of your chest_

_You're hyperventilating, tryin to catch your breath (DONT STOP)_

Hermione bucked her hips with each thrust of his finger, loving the sensation she was feeling right now. Soon he added another finger, doing the same as he had before. His mouth then left her breast and replaced his fingers. Thrusting his tongue in and out of her he soon found her walls tightening.

He moved back but to her face and slowly entered her.

_Im the first Im the next Im the end_

_Im the pulse and of course ill make ya my thing_

_Look how I approach you, look how I expose you_

_Look how I've studied every move, now I know you_

_I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you_

_And do everything that I told you (I told you)_

_Get high wit me, come touch the sky wit me_

_Fly wit me, see, like the new wiser me? (DONT STOP)_

Draco got a steady rhythm going and Hermione matched every thrust. "Oh Dray!" She moaned when he hit her g-spot. "Oh harder" she urged him on and he obliged going harder with every thrust.

_Im the dream, Im the one_

_Im the reason you come, Im a king _

_Im a hum, Im a beast_

_Im the last thing your eyes see_

_The passion beside me is yours now come try me_

Hermione then took control she flipped them over then started riding him hard and fast. Colours were flying in front of his eyes 'This is the best sex I've every had' he thought. Like how he didn't always have to be in control and that this girl knew what she was doing. Most girls he would bring home would be so clumsy and he would have to do everything.

_Tell me_

_What you thinkin about when your hands is all on me_

_Cuz I've been thinking about all the possibilities_

_Ain't no other place that I really wanna be_

_Cuz you swept me off my feet_

A few more thrust later and they were screaming out their orgasms, "Oh Dray!", "Oh Harmony!".

_Boy I got my eyes on you_

_Tell me what you wanna do_

_I can picture you in my room_

_Until the mornin_

_I don't even know your name_

_Boy I need to know your name_

_I'm hopin that you feel the same_

_Tell me if you want it_

Then she collapsed right now top of him breathing so hard, "That was amazing."

"You got that right," Draco agreed with her. Then slowly they drifted of to sleep.

_I know you gonna like it (I know) _

_So tell me how you want it (tell me)_

_And you don't have to fight (you know)_

_Cuz baby you're invited (baby)_

_I know you gonna like it (I know) _

_So tell me how you want it (tell me)_

_But you don't have to FIGHT it...you know_

_Baby you're INVITED.. Babe_

The next morning Draco woke up and he was all alone and had a hug headache, 'Was it all a dream?' he asked himself. He got out of bed and into the kitchen, and there she was the same girl from last night standing in front of the stove wearing one of his shirts.

He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste, "Morning sexy." Then she turned around and for the first time they were able to see each others faces, the club was to dark and they had been to drunk to even see. "Granger!"

"Malfoy!" then slowly a smile appeared on her face, surprisingly it didn't bother her, "Out of all the people to pick me up in that club it had to be you….. But I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed him tenderly then turned back to the stove where she was making breakfast. And to his surprise he agreed with her, kissing her neck he went and had a quick shower, which was interrupted by Hermione, but hell he didn't care, she was hot, and she wanted him, what more could he ask for.

_Do that - do that - do it_

_Do that - do that - do it_

_Do that - do that - do it_

_Do that - do that - do it_

A/N: So what do you think? I'm not really sure about it but the idea just sort of came to be, so please tell me honestly what you think about it. But please no flamers.


End file.
